degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Firestarter (2)/@comment-25129459-20150114042925/@comment-3575890-20150114123022
^ Lol are you serious? He made an honest effort to befriend Zig. He tried to bond with him at the dance, where might mention, he was not at all even comfortable with Zig tagging along with them, but he still went along with it to make her happy. Zig was the one who openly antagonized him and rebuffed his attempts to befriend him. And even after all was said and done, Miles still went out of his way to help Zig out when Zig dug himself into a hole he could not get out of. "He has treated Tristan like shit." - Lol oh please. As opposed to Tristan treating him well? All Tristan ever did was tote him around like a trophy and use him for validation and bragging rights. Tristan treats everybody like shit, so I didn't have any sympathy for him. "Tried to get Winston to commit perjury for him." - He was afraid of losing the single most important person in his life. Maya was his rock and he was so terrified of losing her that he was actually willing to commit an offence to keep that from happening. Instead of judging him at face value, consider the mental state he must have been in to even consider committing perjury. "And would have been in prison instead of Luke had Winston not stopped HIM from committing the rape of Zoe instead of Luke." - WHAT? Uhhhh, no. That is a load of bullshit. For one, Miles was just as drunk and therefore not in any position to take advantage of anyone. Secondly, Miles put Zoe in the pool house with intent to PROTECT her from having precisely what you just claimed he would have done to her, done to her. It was not the wisest move, but his actions were well intentioned. "Put a gun to Zig's head all because Zig handed him his ass in a fair fight." - A fair fight? It was two against one, and Zig had pushed him to his breaking point. It wasn't as though it was a REAL LOADED GUN. Are you just going to completely gloss over how Zig purposely planted seeds of doubt in Miles' head and basically fucked with his mind the same way he did with Campbell's prior to all of this? "A fight that HE started." LOL what? No. Zig instigated the feud. Not just from the gate, but THAT time too. He knew it would push Miles' buttons if he insulted Maya in front of Miles and so he called her his sloppy seconds, which was beyond disgusting. "Almost killed Dallas and then acted like a prick to him instead of apologizing." Lol almost killed Dallas? Really? First of all, when Dallas confronted Miles in the hall, he was HIGH. Get that through your skull. Second, you obviously missed the memo of that Miles' speech to Dallas was not for Dallas, but for his father and that he was projecting all of his hurt and anger directed at his father onto Dallas as his father is the root of EVERY reason he is troubled. You clearly don't understand his character at all and are incapable of critical thinking.